Mon sauveur
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Le milieu scolaire est horrible parfois. N'importe quel gamin peut se faire violenter, sans avoir rien demandé. Bob Lennon et Fanta, amitié, yaoi pour celles qui ont une bonne imagination :D


**Auteur** : Miki-fiction

**Disclamer** : Bob et Fanta s'appartiennent à eux-même, moi je n'ai que le scénario ^^ !

**Rating** : T pour la "violence"

**Note** : C'est un truc que j'ai écrit comme ça, j'aime Bob Lennon mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à lui faire du mal xDD

* * *

><p>« Dans le milieu scolaire, il y a une sorte de hiérarchie : Les plus petits obéissent aux plus grands. Racket, vol, violence, tout cela peut arriver à n'importer quel petit sixième. Mais ça a d'autant plus de chance de vous arriver si vous avez une tête de victime. Comme lui, là-bas... »<p>

* * *

><p>Il entre dans le collège, tremblotant presque. Il est content d'être là, mais nerveux aussi. C'est normal, c'est la rentrée après tout. Il suit les autres sixièmes, sans même se rendre compte qu'il se fait dévisager.<p>

Il est petit et tout mince. Son t-shirt rouge flotte autour de lui et son jean ne reste en place que grâce à sa ceinture. Même son sac à dos à l'air trop grand pour lui. Il ressemble plus à un CM1 qu'à un collégien.

Il ne le sait pas encore mais il vient d'être nommé bouc émissaire.

* * *

><p>Maintenant il le sait. Mais il peine à y croire. Il a mal à la tête et du sang dégouline de son nez. <em>Ils<em> lui ont presque cassé. Il est affalé contre un mur. _Ils_ l'ont attrapé dans la rue alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et l'ont attiré dans cette ruelle.

Maman va s'inquiéter, il faut qu'il rentre à la maison. Alors il se lève, les jambes tremblantes. N'ayant plus la force de soulever son sac à dos, il le traîne au sol à bout de bras. La maison n'est pas loin, il faut qu'il rentre à la maison.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ainsi que le reste de la semaine, il ne va pas en cours. Maman l'a emmené chez le docteur, il a dit qu'il était tombé. Il a peur de retourner au collège. Maman l'y oblige finalement et c'est le ventre noué qu'il y va.<p>

Il sent _leurs_ regards dans la cour, alors il se hâte vers les bâtiments. Toute la journée, il réussit à _leur_ échapper et rentre chez lui sans encombres.

* * *

><p>Mais mardi est une autre histoire. A peine est-il entré dans l'établissement qu'il est violemment attrapé par le bras. C'est l'un <em>d'eux<em>, qui l'entraîne jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage, là où il n'y a quasiment personne. _Les autres_ y sont déjà. _Ils_ sont cinq et ça va faire mal.

Le premier coup part, un direct droit dans le ventre. Il se plie, alors les coups pleuvent sur son dos. Il pleure. Il crie, mais dans le fonds, il sait bien que personne ne viendra. Un coup de pied vicieux l'envoie valdinguer contre le mur. Bam, un coup dans la mâchoire, il crache du sang. Qu'à t-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il ferme les yeux en voyant un énième coup partir. Des gémissements retentissent.

« Gabriel, derrière toi ! »

Il rouvre les yeux. Devant lui, un jeune homme (Gabriel ?) se tourne et envoie valser l'un de ses assaillants. Il se retourne ensuite vers le jeune garçon et le soulève.

« On y va. » lâche-t-il et les autres le suivent quand il quitte les toilettes.

Ils retournent vers la cour, comprends le blessé. Ils vont le frapper, eux aussi ? Devant tout le monde ? Il n'a rien fait !

« Max retourne là-bas avec Dan surveiller ses enfoirés. Hugo, tu vas prévenir les surveillants et le principal. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Son sauveur, parce que c'est bien son sauveur, s'éloigne du groupe et se dirige presque en courant vers l'infirmerie. Pourquoi court-il ? C'est fou, ses tâches noires...Il a sommeil et de toute façon, il ne voit plus rien avec ses trous noirs dans son champs de vision.

« Gamin, t'endors pas ! Reste avec moi ! »

Mais pourqu...Trop tard, il a fermé les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il a l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures et il a un mal fou à rouvrir les yeux, aussitôt, surpris par la clarté de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Enfin, il arrive à observer les alentours. Les murs sont immaculés et il est dans un lit. Maman est là, les bras croisés sous sa tête, en train de dormir. Et là-bas dans le fauteuil, il y a son sauveur. L'esprit plus clair, il observe.<p>

Son sauveur est grand et musclé. Ce n'est pas un troisième, ça doit être un lycéen, sûrement en première ou en seconde. Il dort lui aussi.

Il est à l'hôpital, ses blessures étaient si graves que ça ? Il porte une main à son dos, remarque le bandage et l'espère de carcan qui l'empêche de se tourner. Ah oui, peut-être.

La lumière est due à une lampe, il fait nuit noire dehors.

« T'es réveillé...Tant mieux. »

Il sursaute. Son sauveur est réveillé et il lui parle.

« Ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ?

-Non.

-Bien. Bon, puisque tu vas bien, je vais y aller, moi. Remets-toi bien.

-T'en vas pas, s'il te plaît, sauveur !

-Sauveur ? rit-il. Moi, c'est Gabriel.

-Gabriel...Je m'appelle Bob.

-Alors, Bob, ça te dirait qu'on devienne amis ?

-Oh oui ! »

Il avait redonné le sourire au petit-garçon, un grand sourire. Et plus jamais, il ne laisserait quiconque le frapper.


End file.
